


Hatred Love

by Yashiire_Rin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Sakusa Kiyoomi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending?, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Omega Miya Atsumu, and many more tags, bad ending?, smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yashiire_Rin/pseuds/Yashiire_Rin
Summary: I will not give any spoilers in this description box, so read to know the story line~Started: 1/Feb/2021Finished: ?Warning:R*peMajor character deathSwear wordsAll characters mentioned in this story is Furudate's, except if I say otherwise!Omegaverse au- Dom Sakusa Kiyoomi (true breed alpha)- Sub Atsumu Miya (recessive true male omega)[Available in wattpad as well]
Relationships: Iizuna Tsukasa/Komori Motoya, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu & Suna Rintarou
Comments: 11
Kudos: 44





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just your typical prologue, BUT IMPORTANT

1st Feb xxxx - 3rd person's POV [focus on Atsumu] 

"Tsumu, wake up!!" Osamu yelled, shaking Atsumu to wake him up, "Oi, we've arrived now!" 

"Hmmm" 

Atsumu half woken up as he yawned, stretching up to get himself warmed up a bit. He looked out of the bus window, seeing a big 3 storey building which was a school the Miya twins get enrolled to

Shohoku Boarding School, a Middle School alongside a High School located in Miyagi, Japan. There is a system in Japan where kids have to be schooled in a school that is located nearby to your house, which was how the Miyas ended up here 

The school was one of the biggest in their prefecture, and it was lucky for them to be able to be high schoolers in such a good school

The school itself took quite a space, including the dormitory buildings that are located on each sides if the main school building; the right dormitory is for girls and the other dormitory for the boys

That's just the description of how big it is! But the middle schoolers have their own main building, but they share the same dormitory as the high schoolers

Atsumu looked back at Osamu as some Shohoku students stepped out of bus, which mean they can go out too

He suited his backpack and 2 of his suitcases on his hands, and so he went outside, going to the dormitory room in the main building to get their dorm key. The inside of the school was really huge, and the school look really legitimate 

The school was rather interesting because Shohoku Boarding School school gave two options for the freshmen to either go explore the school and leave their suitcases for the school services to drop at their dorm room, or the second option is that the freshman could go to their dorm their dorms themselves, which can be a good option if you want to claim a certain room

While if you are a second year, when you arrive, you will move to a new room, with exceptions; If you wanna stay in exactly the same room in your 1st year, you can ask the dormitory people to do so

But if you're a new student at the second year or third year [which is rare], you are also given the two chances that freshmen get for their first year

"Hey Samu, this school is big, isn't it?" Atsumu said, looking delightfully at the building in front of him, as he and Osamu enter the school towards the dormitory room

"Hm, sure"

" Yah, Samu ya talk ta the woman can't ya? I don't wanna talk ta her"

"Nah, ya do it! I am always the one ta do it" Osamu said, as he elbowed his brother teasingly 

"Oh c'mon Samu, ya always do it, just do it one more time will ya? This will be 'your last time' I swear!!" Atsumu elbowed Osamu back as he begged to Osamu

"Fine fine, I'll do it! But this is 'my last time', after this, you do it" 

"Can't promise" Atsumu joked around with Osamu as his twin brother approached the woman working behind the dormitory desk 

"Excuse me Mrs, may I please get my dorm key?, and my twins' too please," Osamu asked the lady for his dorm key, as he also asked for Atsumu's key

"Names?" The woman said monotonously, didn't even bother to look up from her laptop screen

"Osamu Miya, and Atsumu Miya" 

"Okay, so both of ya are going to be roommates. Here's yer keys one for ya, and one for yer brother," She said, while handing out two room cards that you'd usually get at hotel room

"Thank you Mrs" Osamu bowed politely to the woman, as he walked back to his brother 

"Here ya go, oh and we're roommates too-" Osamu said as handed one card, Atsumu cutting him off

"Race ya there, Samu" Atsumu teased, he stuck his tongue out to Osamu, racing ahead of him to their room

"Hey ya're cheating!! OI ATSUMU YOU STARTED FIRST, NOT FAIR!!" Osamu shouted to none other than his twin brother, as he tailed Atsumu to their dormitory building

Osamu ran as fast as he could, and he tried really hard to catch up with Atsumu. Atsumu seemed to slow down a bit because of the sprinting, and eventually he stopped in front of the stairs. 

The other boy came up right next to Atsumu after some seconds later, panting really hard after the running they both did. Both of them calmed their breathing down a bit, as Atsumu pulled out his water bottle 

Atsumu drank his water peacefully, not until Osamu suddenly snatched his water bottle from his hand

"What the hell, Samu?!" Atsumu yelled as he tried to snatch his water bottle back from his brother, who was drinking the water from his bottle. "Don't ya have yer own?!" 

Osamu finished drinking, and then he handed the blond's bottle back to him. "Yeah I do have my own, but I am too lazy ta take it from my backpack, that's all" Osamu calmly explained himself, in way that's mocking Atsumu

Hearing the gray haired boy's lame explanation, Atsumu tched as he put his water bottle back inside his backpack. "Let's just- ugh let's just go to our room"

Both Miya twins went to their assigned room on the first floor. They were lucky they could get their room on the first floor, because they didn't need to climb the stairs to reach their room. Less exhaustion for them!

Atsumu took his room card out for both of them to get into the room, and as soon as he opened it, Osamu ran inside like a lightning 

"This is my room from now on!" Osamu practically yelled at Atsumu, as he claimed a room with the bigger space compared to the other one

Atsumu ran to his twin, looking at the room Osamu was claiming. "Dude, that ain't fair!! You looked at the room first!!" 

"Hah, right back at you!! That's what you get from running first" Osamu said, as he smiled smugly at Atsumu, who was pissed and annoyed by Osamu's doing

"What about play paper-scissor-rock, who wins can have the room, 3 tries!!" Atsumu bargained to his twin, as he really want the room too

"Okay, let's see who wins" 

"Paper-scissor-rock!!" [both of them say this]. Both of them pulled out rocks

"Paper-scissor-rock!!" Atsumu pulled out a rock, while on the other hand, Osamu pulled out a scissor 

"Heh, I win, Samu~" Atsumu teased, as he won the first round with such ease

"We haven't finished yet, though~" Osamu said, smirking right back at Atsumu

"Paper-scissor-rock!!" 

"Paper-scissor-rock!!" 

"Paper-scissor-rock!!" And so, the second round was get by Osamu, who pulled a scissor, and his brother pulled paper

"Yes!! Right back at ya, Tsumu~" Osamu jokes, as he feels satisfied with winning the second round. He got some confidence as he win, "Now, now the last round- I think I will win the third one" 

"Let's see then?!" Atsumu protested

"Paper-scissor-rock!!" 

"Paper-scissor-rock!!" 

"Paper-scissor-rock!!" 

"Paper-scissor-rock!!" 

"Paper-scissor-rock!!" 

"Paper-scissor-rock!!" Finally after a long time pulling out the same thing for over and over again, someone won

"Yes!! Now this room is MINE!! Osamu shouted so loud, he quickly ran into his room and locked it so that Atsumu can't get in

"Tch!! Whatever" Atsumu grunted, turning himself 180, facing the other room, "Yahhh let's just deal with this room"

Atsumu opened the other room's door, he now facing a not so small room, but definitely smaller than the other one. He sighed as he entered his room. Both of them just dropped their suitcases in their room, and put of all the things they needed for class in their backpack 

————— xxxxxxxxxx —————

1301 words

I hate google docs because they kept saying my grammar suck when it's only how kansai dialect is translated into English by Haikyuu I- 

osasuna_lul (my fellow writer friend on wattpad) is lucky to read the summary because I don't put my summary there 💀 

Social Media : 

X Instagram: Yashiire_ 

X Discord: _Yamishire#3589

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay idk what to put, but a big thank you from the deepest part of my heart


	2. First day [1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu and Osamu were going to their class for the first time, and unfortunately, they’re in different class.. 
> 
> Atsumu also need to introduce himself in the classroom and something- he needed to hide it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM NO GOOD WITH SUMMARY PLEASE FORGIVE ME

1 Apr xxxx 3rd person's POV [16 years old] 

"Imma go ta class now, ya coming?" The grey-haired boy stood in front of their dorm room waiting for Atsumu so that they could go to their classes together

"Yeah yeah, I am here, can't ya wait for a minute?!" Atsumu grumbled as he went to his twin brother who seriously looked so blunt

Osamu looked over from his shoulder, meeting his brother's light brown eyes. "Now, let's just go ta class," He demanded 

He sighed as he opened the door, walking to his classroom alongside the blond twin, which was different from Atsumu. Atsumu was humming some random melodies in his mind, while Osamu cutted it off, "Ya do realise we have different classrooms, right?"

"Hm? Oh yeah I do" He answered, as the humming stopped, leaning towards his brother's face, "Are ya jealous that I am smarter than ya?"

"No, I am not, I am so happy that I got separated from 'THE MOST ANNOYING TWIN BROTHER I HAVE EVER HAD'" he stated mockingly while doing the two fingered sign 

Atsumu gasped sarcastically at the statement his brother had made about him, putting his hand on his chest while doing so. "Wow, yer so mean y'know that??" 

"I am not even trying to be mean, I was just trying to state the most obvious thing in the whole world that's all. Maybe ya wouldn't get that statement from me of ya act more mature" 

"Well, at least I am smarter than ya" 

"Well, people wouldn't wanna hang out with someone who's as loud as ya, would they??" 

"Pffttt well who knows what will happen, right?" Atsumu snickered at his brother's joke, elbowing him hardly that Osamu just went unbalanced 

That wasn't a good thing he should start doing, because that caused both of them to elbow each other while walking to the main building. Both of them almost fell by the elbow fight, while some other students tried avoiding them and some even look at them weirdly from afar

It's just a normal sibling thing to do, and Miya twins are no exception. After the finish with their elbow fight, all of a sudden Osamu started running ahead of Atsumu 

"Race ya to class" Osamu yelled as he ran ahead, stuck his tongue out to Atsumu, mocking him like that

Atsumu ran as soon as he realised, and he caught up with him not long after. Atsumu saw his brother stopped out of a sudden in front of his class. Atsumu bumped to Osamu's back, causing him to fell down

Atsumu quickly went up and he ran to his class next Osamu's, not wanting to wait for his brother because he at least got a common sense that they were gonna fight again as soon as that happened

"Ya shit come back here!!" Osamu ran to the blond twin's classroom, and he went to his brother's spot. "What was that for??" 

Atsumu shivered as he heard Osamu's cold tone that was about to scold him, but either way, he tried covering the fact that he was scared of his brother's tone by answering him

"What? That wasn't my problem, ya literally stopped while I was running!!" Atsumu stated the fact, though Osamu refused to believe it, so they continued arguing until the school bell rang 

"Yer lucky the bell rang," Osamu mumbled cautiously, "Imma go ta class now, see ya at lunch" 

Atsumu hummed as the answer, he waited for his classroom teacher to come, which came not long after the bell

"Good morning everyone, I am Tawamura sensei, yer guys' classroom teacher for this year, and if possible, I can also be yer classroom teacher for next year too" He stopped his speech to positioned his glasses, and he continued 

"Now, let's start with introducing yerself, shall we?" He looked at the clipboard he had with him, as he called out students' name one by one, as they introduced themselves to the classroom 

x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x

After some introduction, it was now Atsumu's turn to introduced himself

"Miya San, it's yer turn to introduce yerself" Tawamura sensei called Atsumu to stood up from his chair, and it was the students' decision to do it on their spot or do it in front of the classroom 

Atsumu chose to stay on his spot, all of his classmates automatically looked at him, waiting for him to introduce himself, "good morning everyone, my name is Miya Atsumu"

He stopped, his nervousness creeping in to himself, "I have a younger twin brother, his name is Miya Osamu, and he is in class I next door. I was born here in Hyogo, and I live here even since. I am a... uhm.. I am a submissive alpha. That's it from me, thank you for for the attention" 

Atsumu sat back down on his chair, as the introduction continued. He tried focusing on the other classmates introducing themselves, but he couldn't. There was a very ******** thought in his head that couldn't get away from his head

He sighed as the day continued slowly 

He still tried concentrating for the class, and he tried to not look sustained by the thinking, and the lunch bell rang, and he was so glad that it rang at the right timing. He stood up, going to his brother's class

"Hey Samu," Atsumu said to his brother as he waved to the grey haired boy who just left the class, "wanna eat lunch together??" 

Atsumu walked closer towards his brother who was waiting for him. "Hmm, sure. Is it okay for ya that my friend is coming with us??" 

"Sure, I don't mind at all" 

Both Miyas walked in silence to the cafeteria, where both if them sat with their lunchbox. Osamu was waiting for his friend, still not eating his lunch. To respect his brother's friend, Atsumu too hadn't eaten his lunch

"Hey Suna san!!" Osamu shouted, waving his hand to a certain someone to showed where he was

The boy walked to their table, sitting on the empty chair

"Hey, Miya san" Suna said, barely heard by the twins, but the caught him saying that anyway

"Just call me Osamu, oh and this is my twin brother that I was talking about," Osamu said

"Hey Suna san, my name is Miya Atsumu, just call me Atsumu because if ya say Miya, both of us are going to turn our head around," Atsumu joked, which was actually kind of an issue for them because they shared the same last name, and for additional fact, they are in the same year

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

1095 words 

Just a reminder that this book IS an omegaverse au fanfic, and yes, this book is a SakuAtsu book. It's just that I will have him in future chapters 

I am just going to ask this question, do you guys like my writing style or not, and if you don't, please point out what you don't like, and I'll try changing it

Social Media :  
X Instagram: Yashiire_   
X Discord: _Yamishire#3589

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I updated it today, cuz why not? Pfft I know I am weird, but Imma upload all chapters I’ve done so far here, until I get to the next chapter I haven’t finished yet


	3. First day #2 [2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the continuous work from the last one! 
> 
> Please don’t kill me my summary is bad, ik

1 Apr xxxx - 3rd person's POV (16)

They got along pretty well with each other, which was good for Atsumu, because he hadn't actually been talkative enough to someone. And sadly, the lunch period has finished, that meant Atsumu had to go seperate ways from Osamu and Suna

"Welp, there's the bell, talk ta ya tomorrow at lunch!! And see ya after school 'Samu," Atsumu said, standing up, walking back to his class as he waved to both boys in class I, 'Why do I have ta be in class II??' He swiftly thought 

He got into his class before the teacher did. He walked to his desk, putting his lunch box in his bag that was hanging on the bag hanger next to each person's desk

Atsumu was pretty much caught up with the lesson as he did pay attention to the teacher, since he forgot all about the thought when he talked with his younger twin brother by 5 minutes and Suna so casually 

He got the lesson pretty well, and yeah, the first day was pretty good for him

x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+

After school

Atsumu walked out of his classroom to his brother's classroom, waiting for Osamu. Something he didn't think would happen surprised him. Suna was in the same club as them too!!

"Oi, Suna san, yer in volleyball club too?" He said as soon as he saw Suna and Osamu stepped out of their classroom together

"Ye he is, he's a middle blocker" 

"Yes I am, I think played middle blocker since I started taking volleyball seriously?" 

"Ah... I see.. Well, I am a setter, and 'Samu is an opposite hitter, if he hadn't tell ya that"

Suna nodded a little bit, as the three of them walked to the volleyball gym together side by side, they also had some small conversation going on between them as they walked away from their classroom 

They went inside the gym as students already started their volleyball practice, though some of were them still changing their clothes in the changing room

Atsumu looked at the gym in awe as he and his twin walked to the supposedly a 3rd year who they assumed as the captain, which wasn't close enough to the answer. Suna who already went to the morning practice immediately go to the changing room before starting 

"Excuse me, we are sorry to interrupt your practice, but we are freshmen to this school, and we already have our paper I suppose?" Osamu politely interrupt the senior boy 

"Oh I don't know, I am only the vice captain, ya guys can go to that boy standing over there" 

"Oh, thank you" the Miya twins bowed to the vice captain, and the walked together towards a boy with tannish white skin colour and dirty blond hair. And it seemed like his eye colour are desaturated bright blue

"I am sorry to interrupt, but are ya the captain of the club??" Atsumu now asked the older guy, who was their captain at their first year of high school 

The naturally dirty blond haired guy put his attention to the twins, "Yes, I am, if I am not beimg rude, may I ask for yer guys' names?" 

"Oh my name is Miya Atsumu, and this is Miya Osamu, and we are both interested on doing volleyball. And for additional information, we already have our paper done. if I am not wrong-" Atsumu half whispered the last part, but they blond didn't really catch that last bit

"Oh yeah, I think I have yer paper somewhere" he hesitated as he took his bag, looking through the papers he had with him

"Oh! Here it is!" 

He pulled out two papers from Osamu and Atsumu

"Okay, so! Miya Atsumu and Miya Osamu,"

"Just call us by our first names" Osamu mumbled clear enough for the captain to hear, which Atsumu nodded to

"Okay, so Atsumu ya play as setter, right? I will have to see your skill later on, with you too Osamu. Both of ya can change yer clothes, and at the end of the day, we'll give out the team's jacket for the freshmen"

Osamu nodded, while Atsumu smiled and he bowed to the guy. They walked off to the changing room before practicing 

In the changing room, Atsumu got a question laying in his head, since he forgot the answer to that specific. They were both half naked when Atsumu started 

"'Samu when was I supposed to do "it" again??" 

"Around 13 or 12?? I don't remember exactly-" 

"Oh 'kay, then"

"How could ya forgot yer own monthly schedule??" 

"I don't know, I just forgot, that's all" 

"Hm, I totally believe ya" 

Atsumu rolled his eyes due to the obvious sarcasm tone on his brother's voice, as they continued putting on their clothes

They walked back to the gym, and started practicing with all the other guys, and Atsumu made a new friend, who was also his classmates. He did recognise the boy a bit, but the one started talking between the two was Atsumu's classmate 

Hitoshi Ginjima 

x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+

After their volleyball practice 

"Hey Samu, what happened if I do it faster than the schedule??" He asked as he and Osamu walked back to their room

"Probably my body won't be able to handle it since it's out of schedule, who knows?" Osamu chattered, "I don't wanna risk it to be honest" 

Atsumu hummed as a sign of agreement, 'I don't wanna risk my precious twin brother for tha', either' he thought to himself 

As they arrived at their room, Osamu opened the door, and Atsumu zoomed to his own room. Atsumu hung his bag in the clothes hanger, and he low key jumped on his bed, 'this bed is actually pretty comfortable' 

Atsumu rest his head comfortably on the pillow that has been provided by the school, as he hugged a bolster for his legs to rest on

"Oy 'Tsumu, change your clothes first!!" His twin shouted from his own room, let's just say he was changing his clothes. Osamu finished changing his uniform to his own preference clothes at home, it was either sweaters or hoodies with shorts, and this time he wore hoodie, since it was spring at their place

Atsumu forced himself to rest even deeper on the bed, pretending like he didn't hear his brother's shout at all

Osamu know what's his doing, and so he went outside his room, immediately facing his brother's room's door. He fiercely opened, a banging sound can be heard at least from the room next door 

"Why won't ya listen to me, I say change yer clothes ya lazy!!"

"Exactly!! I am too lazy to move" he said, though it sounds unclear since his mouth was covered by the pillow

"Move yer lazy ass now, here just change now" 

Osamu threw some home clothes for Atsumu, which he found on his brother's clothes suitcase. Atsumu just changed lazily, his brother advising him from the door

"Good, now ya can continue yer lazy ass nap. But don't forget to organise yer clothes on the wardrobe and put all of yer stuff somewhere in this room"

"Will do- L A T E R" 

Osamu hummed as he went back to his room, closing Atsumu's room's door. Atsumu took his phone from his school bag, and he opened YouTube. He searched for some Japanese song playlist so that he can sleep himself with it

It took a while until he found one he actually like, and he went to find his earphone on his bag's side pocket. He put it on, and he pressed the play button and he slowly drifted off to sleep

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][] 

1253 words

Hey y'all! I know this chapter kinda don't have some common knowledge in it, and I noticed it too

In Japan, school year start at spring, which is supposed to be at April, that's why I'll edit the date on each chapter I have published. February is winter in Japan if you're wondering!

If y'all have any questions about this chapter, you can ask- BUT if it requires some spoilers, I won't answer it <3 

And uhh yeah I don't know what to say anymore, even if I have, I forgot :>

Social Media :  
X Instagram: Yashiire_   
X Discord: _Yamishire#3589

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wtf I can’t with AO3 it’s so complicated... but imma cope with it,, I guess??
> 
> Hhhh I really need to edit too many stuff until it looks good 🙃


	4. Miya Twins [3]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapters include Miya Twins not so necessary conversation, but who knows if there’s something important to it?? 👀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta have a fluff chapter of Miya twins before I go rough with you guys because I am dying to write the angst 🥴🤚 I will not go easy on ya~

1 Apr xxxx - 3rd person's POV

"Oy, wake up ya lazy ass" Osamu yelled at Atsumu's ear after he took off the blond's earphone so that his voice was clear in Atsumu's ear

Atsumu's eyes shot opened ever so sudden by the shout in his ear, he immediately faced his brother's face with 'do ya wanna die bitch' face

"Wake up now, ya haven't eat yet, y'know that, right??"

"Ye I do, but ya can't just shout at my ear, can ya?!"

"Well I can, I just did it"

Atsumu's whole body from up to toe were fully woken up by then, as he followed his brother aggressively to the kitchen. He stomped his feet, a small angry pout crept on his face as he still felt angry about being wakened up in the worst way possible

Osamu went to the small kitchen in their dorm as he took his own plate, handing Atsumu's plate to his brother. Both of them get on the chairs, putting their plates on the small wooden table in front of them

Both of them ate their dinner silently, so silent that Osamu had to look at his brother's face since he always chatter about anything at dinner

"No need ta be so angry 'bout tha' can ya?"

"Whaddya mean? Ya literally shout yer lung up ta my ear, HOW IS THAT NOT LOUD?!"

"Yea yea, sorry I literally tried every single way ta wake ya up, but none of 'em worked, so I tried shouting. And unsurprisingly, it works"

"Of course it is, 'it was literally so loud'" he whispered that one last bit

"'Kay kay, am sorry. Now ya happy??"

"Hmmmmmmmm"

Osamu sighed, 'guess he's now in his stubborn mode'

They both continued eating their dinner, and as Osamu finished, he immediately went to his room, leaving Atsumu alone

'Guess I am washing the dishes now,'

Atsumu quickly finished up his dinner, and he washed the dirty dishes in the sink afterwards. He went to his brother's room after he finished to annoy the crap out of the grey haired boy

Atsumu opened the room's door forcefully, as Osamu looked up from his phone in his sleeping position, "Whaddya want ya crap??"

Atsumu didn't answer his brother's question at all, instead he jumped on Osamu's bed, resting on Osamu's stomach

"Oi that hurt ya dipshit!!" Osamu cursed, trying to sit up as he also tried moving Atsumu away from his poor stomach

"Nope ain't doing that,"

Atsumu proceeded to stay on his brother's not so muscly stomach, since he ate quite a lot

The other boy struggled for a good amount of minutes of his life, until he gave up for good

"Goddamn it 'Tsumu"

"What?? This is only a revenge to the thing ya did earlier"

"Y'know what, never mind that thing, just lemme ask ya something"

"What??"

"How's yer day without yer precious twin brother, huh??"

"Uhmm.. well? What do ya expect me ta say??"

"I don't know, just answer it honestly,"

"Well, I guess it was kinda boring not having anyone ta tease or anythin'" Atsumu actually answered that question honestly

"And uh.. I only made one friend in my class so far, too"

"Oh, well, kinda expect tha' from ya, yer only gonna chatter about anything at yer classmates after y'all be in the same class for half a year, I guess??"

"I guess," Atsumu said, he shrugged to the question

"I mean, I don't blame ya though, I only have Suna as my friend for now"

"Hmmmmm"

The rest of the night were pretty much a calming and peaceful for both them. Atsumu was still resting on Osamu's stomach since it was pretty much comfortable because there was a thick layer of blanket on the stomach to made it comfier

Atsumu ended up sleeping on the grey haired twin for the rest of the day, and Osamu had no more energy to wake him up, so he left Atsumu on his stomach

x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+

In the morning

"Hey 'Samu, wake up, we have school today"

Well, it was not that surprising for Osamu that his brother woke up earlier than him, since he sometimes got woken up by random noises

He slowly opened his eyes as the sunlight shone through the creamy coloured curtains that half covered the window in his room

The room's overall colour support the curtains' colour by having a tannish cream coloured wall, and the ceiling that was coloured by pearl white paint. The room was a definition of a warm yet light vibes

His eyes squinted by the sudden light shot, and he sat up on his bed; hair was all messy, hood of the hoodie he wore being all over his head and face

He sat on the bed lazily for a good 3 minutes like every normal person would do. He stayed on his bed, trying his best to open his eyes, before he stood up

He walked to the one and only bathroom available in their shared dorm, and he took his time showering. Meanwhile Atsumu just sat on the chair, eating his breakfast while scrolling through his social media

Yes, Atsumu did cook the breakfast for both of them, not surprising since he had a chef (kinda) brother that loves cook

Minutes later

Osamu stepped out of the bathroom, his grey hair was half wet since he, his matcha green towel hanging from his hips. He immediately went to his room to wear his school uniform despite only wearing his boxer

He came out of his room with the school uniform; a black blazer covering the layers of clothes inside. For the insider layer of clothing, boys wore a baby blue sweater vest. Boys also had to wear a white buttoned up shirt under everything, and that's placed under everything

For the bottom half, they wore a black pants. The school also want all of the students to wear black (or at least dark coloured) converse shoes with lace

And that's a description of the boys' school uniforms

Back with the boys sorry

Atsumu looked up, meeting Osamu's blue-ish dark grey eyes. "Eat yer breakfast, it's over there on the table"

"Hm, thanks"

Osamu took his breakfast and quickly ate it, while he had a few small conversation with his older-by-five-minutes twin brother

—————▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️—————

1053 words

Hey y'all, welcome to this chapter's update 😌

I just wanna say I'll try drawing their dorm rooms, because I FEEL like y'all think it's big. Just trust me, I don't know too- but I'll try for you guys

Y'all English native readers, I am asking you guys, how is my grammar and spelling, because I am not sure with the grammar, but I am 100% sure my spelling is okay 👌 

I'll try being more descriptive with things too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please consider leaving kudos, comments and bookmark this work if you like my content right here ☺️✌️ Y’all can also subscribe to me to know when I will update the next chapter, because I have NO upload schedule 😃👌 -my stupid ass just can’t have a schedule or I will lose interest, SERIOUSLY-


	5. 13th of each month? [4]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Miya twins have to do “something” at the 13th of every month, to make Atsumu have more something in him, wonder what they do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hello guys, I literally upload this in ao3 when I woke up, since I forgot to do it yesterday. But either way, enjoy reading this!!

13 August xxxx - 3rd person's POV 

[this huge time skip is brought to you by my lazy ass wanting to do the angsty stuff quicker because y'all have enough fluff] 

It was Saturday morning in the Miya twins' dorm room, and well, it was normal. Though in this particular date, they need to do something 

"Tsumu, wake up!! Ya remember we hafta do it today, don'tcha??

Atsumu woke up, his room looking all dark and gloomy since he didn't at all open his window's curtain that often. He hummed as he slowly opened his eyes, looking at Osamu

"Whatcha want??" 

"Ya stupid ass, don't ya remember that we need ta do it today??"

"Oh my god, 'Samu, I just woke up and ya want me ta suck yer blood out o' ya?? Ya dumbass" 

"Well, that's not m' problem, it's already scheduled- can't do nothin' 'bout it"

"Ughhh fine ya stubborn "TWIN BROTHER"- but lemme just brush my teeth and wash my face. My face look like shit," 

"Yeah it is"

Atsumu snickered a little as he stood up, heading to the bathroom to clean up a bit. He took a little to none time to washed up, and he was back to his room again. He found his brother just looking at his Instagram explore page, clearly waiting for him

"Am here," the not natural blond haired boy said, as his brother turned his head to him

"Hmm..." 

Atsumu sat down on the bed, dumbly waiting for his brother to cut some skin to exposed blood. "Watcha starin' at?? And what are ya waitin' for??"

"Hm, what??"

"Do ya forgot that ya now have yer own fang, right??"

"Oh yea, I did- wait lemme just-"

He forced his fang to came out, which it did, and all Osamu did was expose his left hand to his brother

"Do the left one, last one ya did it on the right, it stings a lil" 

Atsumu hummed as his reply, and he took his brother's left hand and he sunk his fangs to Osamu's hand. Osamu already used to do it by then, that he only thought it only hurts a little if Atsumu did it

Atsumu sucked they grey haired boy's blood, until he felt it was the right time to pull out

"Thanks"

"We do this every month, I ain't no need yer thanks anymore"

"Sureeeee"

Osamu cleaned up from the blood, and he also bandaged it, with the help of Atsumu's a little

They basically did their usual routine afterwards, just talking to each other, casually. And did some siblings stuff all people with siblings did (me)

◾️◽️◽️◽️◽️  
◾️◾️◽️◽️◽️  
◾️◾️◾️◽️◽️  
◾️◾️◾️◾️◽️  
◾️◾️◾️◾️◾️  
ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

440 words

Hello and welcome to the end of this chapter!

I know, I know, this is short, butttt I just wanna seperate it from the next one, y'know 😏

Right after I finished this chapter, I saw my battery as 69% oml 💀

Social Media :

X Instagram: Yashiire_

X Discord: _Yamishire#3589

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might or might not be the last chapter for the fluff, BUT y’all can have fluff later on too~ I am not that cruel y’know 😔


	6. ‘Samu... [5]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “WHERE’S MY BROTHER’S ROOM?!” 
> 
> “What’s his name?”
> 
> “Samu... Miya Osamu”
> 
> [][][][][][][][]
> 
> I can’t think of any summary, so have this 3 sentences at the first half- 😩

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah I forgot to upload this chapter on ao3 for 2 days 😃🤚 I literally just left it on wattpad-

13 Apr xxxx - 3rd person's POV 

"Oh 'Samu, thanks fer donatin' yer blood to me,"

"Hm, whatever"

⬜️⬜️⬜️⬜️  
◽️◽️◽️◽️

17 September xxxx

"WHERE'S MY BROTHER'S ROOM?!"

"What's his name?"

"'Samu... Miya Osamu"

"Number 354, sir,"

"Thank you so much miss!"

Atsumu bowed quickly to the woman in her middle age, and he fast walked to Osamu's room

Once he reached his destination, he peeped from the room's window, and he saw what was his brother. His twin brother, Osamu, sleeping on the hospital's bed, unconscious 

Atsumu's heart broke at the sight of his twin brother passed out and ended up in the hospital bed. He didn't even know what caused his brother to be there, 'what did 'Samu do he ended up here?? Is it my fault that he's here now?!?'

He sat on the metal waiting chair until he seemed like he could go inside the room. His head hung really low, and he cried non stop, not knowing what was happening in his surroundings 

After some times waiting, he realised someone was running towards Osamu's room, and that could be none other than their mother

The woman looked at Osamu's window like what Atsumu did, and her heart shattered. She walked to the blond twin, and she sat right next to him. She stared at the floor emotionlessly, and she started crying

Atsumu immediately hugged her like a good son he is, and he started crying with his mother too

"Ma, why???"

"Am sorry 'Tsumu..."

Atsumu hugged his mum tighter if that was even possible; his mum kept on apologising, it was a never ending showers of apologies 

After some time, his mum calmed down a bit, and she pulled out gently from the hug, "Tsumu, can I tell ya somethin'?..."

Atsumu nodded since he hiccuped too many times after the long section of crying

"Am so sorry ta tell ya this right now,, um well you see, your brother has a lung cancer..."

Atsumu's eyes widened and his hand clutching his mother's shirt- He was shocked to hear the news he didn't at all expected to hear

"Yer father had them, and guess the cancer passed ta him,"

"Ma..."

"Hm?"

"Since- Since when did he have it?"

His mum calmed down a bit from the crying before she answered his question, Atsumu too calming himself down, because what had happen is your fate. Your life was planned right from your first day in your mother's womb, until you pass out forever

"I suppose he got it when he was born, but we just knew tha' he has it by the age of... 6?"

"Oh,"

"We didn't even tell yer brother about him havin' cancer, we only told him when he's about 15,"

"Wai- really??"

"Yeah!"

And now that they both have loosened up, they waited for the time they could come into Osamu's room. They killed the time by having a conversation about anything that came to their brain's attention 

XxXxXxXxXxX

489 words, because I am stuck

Repeat after me please people: I love Atsumu.

This chapter includes some religious words and beliefs, and you guys might not agree with it amd that's fine🤍 I am talking about my religion here, and I respect the fact that you guys might not be the same

But what I want from you guys is to not hate on this chapter, because that by means you guys are talking trash about my religion 

Well that's it that I wanna include and see you in the next update!!


	7. Muted [6]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um.. well.. the angst?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n- hello how's it going? Umm.. sorry for not updating, I was uhhh comic... (will be explained)

17 sep xxxx - 3rd person's POV 

In the middle of the mum and son's conversation, a female nurse with her black, thick yet short hair walked out of Osamu's room and approached them

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but are you guys Miya Osamu's family?"

Atsumu looked up, and he immediately said to the nurse, "yes, we are 'am his older brother, and this is our mum"

"Alright, you can go in now,"

Atsumu's eyes widened, he can now see his brother! He walked into the room, his mum followed him at the back, walking at almost the same pace, but a bit slower

He dragged a chair to sit on next to Osamu's left hand's side. Osamu was breathing- HE WAS BREATHING!!

His breathing were helped by a transparent mask that covered his nose and mouth in particular (I don't know what the name of the thing, even though my mum used to work on a hospital 🥲) 

He waited patiently for Osamu to woke up, their mum sat on a chair on the right side if the bed

'Glad 'Samu's okay...'

Atsumu smiled a bit to himself quietly, knowing that his brother is safe and sound. He can still be next to him to do things...

I mean, who wouldn't be happy if your significant other (in Atsumu's case it is Osamu) survived from an incident- A VERY BIG ONE. It was really hard for Atsumu not to smile, since it was a rather life and death minutes of his brother's life 

After half an hour or so, Osamu finally woke up peacefully on his bed, his remaining family members were there with him. Occupying him

Osamu was really lucky to have such gentle and kind mum, and very supportive, fun and secretly loving brother. SUPER LUCKY

When Osamu woke up, the blond hugged him so tight, that it was a bit hard for Osamu to breathe. 'Oy! Yer chokin' me- *cough* get off you big dumb dumb"

"What?? I can't hug me brother now??" 

Atsumu pulled out from the hug, giving his brother a personal space that he usually wouldn't give out to Osamu. Just to be silly that one

"Ya can,"

The grey-haired boy opened his arm wide, waiting for Atsumu to hug him

"Now ya can hug me, but ya don't even wanna choke me or am chokin' ya back"

"Yea yea sure, like you would do that" said Atsumu, pulling his twin into a tight hug, but not too tight that it would choke him

"I can, though"

"Ehem yeah, sure"

And well, they stayed there until the visitation hours was over. And yes, Osamu had to stay in the hospital for more treatments that can not be done at home

Each day, Atsumu or his mum took turn to visit him to cheer him up since Osamu was purely alone in the white room that was filled with a clean, big, white bed that Osamu was on, a small table to put the food tray on and one last important thing; a bathroom 

And so Osamu was there, staying there for god knows when. Atsumu would rant about things that happened at school to him, catching Osamu up with school's stuff— informations and upcoming events that Osamu sadly couldn't do

At times, Atsumu would show up to Osamu's room with people in their school to visit him, or that's what he think that should be happening. Atsumu always stayed outside if people are coming, since he didn't want to interrupt anything 

Day by day, week by week passed on— Osamu was perfectly fine, but the doctor still had him in the hospital room, since they were still not sure about him getting perfectly healthy 

He was, indeed perfectly healthy physically, but the doctor had a feeling; a bizarre one if you wish

3 Oct xxxx - doctor's POV 

'Should I let him go back home? But I something feels weird'

"Doc, Mr. Nutbridge are ya 'kay?"

I turned my head around, the nurse, she was talking to me. I didn't notice her in front of my table until now

"Uh I am sorry I was spacing out"

"It's fine, what were ya thinking anyways?"

"So.. Miya Osamu could've been discharged right now, but something tell me not to..."

"Well, I won't force ya ta do anythin', you know what's best for yer patients"

"Well, then I guess let's just not discharge him until I think it's the right time,"

"I don't mind,"

The next day

3rd person's POV 

Atsumu was with his mum, walking through the hallway of the hospital. They were utterly happy since Osamu was discharged that day! 

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Thud.

Atsumu heaved himself onto the metal waiting chair in front of Osamu's room; his twin's 

He was.. well heartbroken if you wish. His mum was practically dead inside. The look on both of their face just showed how dumbfounded they were. And that's—

"Are ya Miya Osamu's family members?"

"Yes, we are, any updates on my son?"

"Well, I am sorry to ruin yer mood or anythin' but— we are sorry for your loss"

That was it. A bunch of emotions just struck to their heart. They're confused, dumbfounded and sad

Yes, sad. Or whatever word that describe something stronger about it— they couldn't even start a conversation between them. They're "muted" by it

And that's the end of the life of our favourite spiker— the grey haired one.. Rest In Peace: Miya Osamu

They did some rituals for Osamu's died body; cleansed it and buried it in the cemetery. The day of the funeral 5 October xxxx

Miya Osamu  
Born date: 5 October 1995  
Death date: 5 October xxxx  
...

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

946 words 

Soo.... the death date, was it intended? No. It was supposed to be 2 October but then I just realised his birth date and decided... why not do it y'know??

Hhhhh here's the angst for you

Um,,, well see ya in the next update

Instagram: Yashiire_   
Discord tag: _Yamishire#3589

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So about the comic— I released a comic about 2 sisters just you know, being sisters. It's available on WEBTOON and Tapastic (I will put the link in my wattpad account), and yeah. Because I am working on it, I will update when I can and sorry for the future lack of updates 🙇🏻♀️


	8. New routine [7]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miya Atsumu’s new daily routine now that Osamu had pass...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya umm... soooo uhhh do you guys want to read if I do a Joe x Cherry fanfiction? (Idk man I love them, they’re practically married to me)
> 
> I might or might not make MIYA chinen as their son
> 
> [☕️] Sauce: sk8 the infinity

I legit just think of like discontinuing this? I don't know, my head hurts overthinking stuff  
I really just can't think of anything (not even about my comic/ future comic), like literally nothing. I just- I don't wanna do anything. But then again, I don't wanna disappoint you guys, so here you have it 

-sorry for ranting, your very troubled author 

흫.흫  
3rd person's POV- I don't wanna think of a date 👄👁👄

It's been days since his twin brother's death now, and.. well? He isolated himself. He would only be talking to his mother occasionally from time to time, but you could say he cut ties with his friends a bit

He distanced himself from all the guys he hung out with, but most of the, completely understand even if Atsumu did something that upset them in a way— but it was not at all relevant

I mean, who wouldn't be crying themselves to death if one of your family members died. No one

(Except if your fam members is toxic to you, I completely understand)

And well, he had been crying. All day, all night, anytime he had the chance to, he will do it. It's really heartbreaking news for him, he didn't prepare himself for it to be coming

He would be coming to school with panda and swollen red eyes, caused by the nonstop train of tears coming out of his eyes

One habit he picked up from this, which was really not a good one, drinking coffee before school that was. He will always drank one before school time, and he chose to drink the blackest and the most bitter out of all coffee that exist on the menu— the black coffee

[I just looked it up and saw that, don't blame me, I am young and I don't like coffee]

His routine would be going to school all tired because of the lack of sleep, and stay there for what he thought to be forever, finished school and came back to his dorm that was previously shared with his brother

And that’s about it, that’s almost all the things that he did. But you must salute him, even though he was in a rough situation, he still was able to get decent grades

(That damn brain really work, huh?)

🕳☕️🕳☕️🕳☕️🕳☕️🕳

Y’all need tea? Have some 

I love MIYA chinen so much, dare say I am wrong, I am fighting you to death

AnyGay enjoy!

Instagram: Yashiire_  
Discord tag: _Yamishire#3589

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not me trying to stress myself out lmao 😩🤚 (I wanna write a fanfic about JOE X Cherry, but I have this and my comic, Oh no....)

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you have wattpad, please consider reading it there, too because I will upload one day earlier there 🤍 [because I mostly use wattpad, I am new here!] this is the first story I have uploaded on AO3, and whoever read this- Thank you from the deepest part of my heart


End file.
